A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatus, as a flat panel display apparatus, is more and more widely used in the field of high performance display due to its characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low production cost.
An array substrate of a liquid crystal display apparatus comprises: a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, the gate line and the data line are intersect with each other; a plurality of pixel units defined by intersection of the data lines and the gate lines, the pixel units are arranged in a matrix. During a procedure of displaying of a frame of picture, the gate lines are generally scanned row by row from top to bottom by using a driving signal at a certain frequency, so that the pixel units are gated row by row. In this case, the gated pixel units are charged by the data lines, liquid crystal molecules are controlled to deflect at different angles, so that the picture is displayed.
During the procedure of displaying the picture on the liquid crystal display apparatus, there are generally two states: displaying a normal picture and displaying a static picture. During the procedure of displaying the normal picture, the liquid crystal display apparatus refreshes frame by frame to update a display content of the picture. During the procedure of displaying the static picture, the liquid crystal display apparatus also refreshes frame by frame, but the display content of the picture is constant.
As above, for the liquid crystal display apparatus of prior art, scanning signals of the gate lines for displaying the static picture have a charging frequency equal to that of scanning signals of the gate lines for displaying a dynamic picture, that is, maintaining a relatively high charging frequency, however, the higher the charging frequency of the gate lines is, the larger the overall power consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatus is. Thus, the liquid crystal display apparatus of prior art has a relatively large overall power consumption while displaying the static picture.